The following descriptions and examples do not constitute an admission as prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
Seismic exploration involves surveying subterranean geological formations for hydrocarbon deposits. A seismic survey may involve deploying seismic source(s) and seismic sensors at predetermined locations. The sources generate seismic waves, which propagate into the geological formations, creating pressure changes and vibrations along their way. Changes in elastic properties of the geological formation scatter the seismic waves, changing their direction of propagation and other properties. Part of the energy emitted by the sources reaches the seismic sensors. Some seismic sensors are sensitive to pressure changes (hydrophones), others to particle motion (e.g., geophones), and industrial surveys may deploy one type of sensors or both. In response to the detected seismic events, the sensors generate electrical signals to produce seismic data. Analysis of the seismic data can then indicate the presence or absence of probable locations of hydrocarbon deposits.
Marine surveys may be performed in various marine environments. In one marine survey, water vehicles, such as autonomously operated vehicles (AOVs) or remotely operated vehicles (ROVs), may be used to gather seismic data from one or more seismic sensors. The AOVs or ROVs may transmit the seismic data to another location for processing using a communication link, such as a satellite link. Transmitting seismic data using satellite links may result in higher expenses and lower available bandwidth when compared with transmitting seismic data via other forms of communication links.